


[Podfic] Love Across the Multiverse

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, Exhibitionism, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mojoworld, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Repression, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Mojo presents:Love Across the Multiverse! In tonight's episode, a battle-hardened supersoldier finds himself drawn to his handsome, genius teammate! It's an agonizing duel between his long-held beliefs and the secret passions of his heart! Will true love conquer all? There's only one way to find out! Don't miss the highlight of the season!(Viewer discretion is advised. Mojoworld residents who do not vote for their favorite participants of the season will be summarily sent to the arena. All hail Mojo.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	[Podfic] Love Across the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Across the Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103044) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Recorded for my Bingo square "Exhibitionism"
> 
> Thank you to Iron and Cake for the idea and execution of the end, and to Mug who suggested the songs.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:44:16
  * **File type:** MP3 (95 MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13KKaA2br545m_cuhcztuiWV3P9HDvBkn)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [ Love Across the Multiverse ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103044)
  * **Author:** [ Sineala ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart & GemAnthony
  * **Intro:** Venus - Lady Gaga
  * **Outro:** At Last - Etta James
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([ here ](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/standard/template.html) on GitHub)




End file.
